


Ferris wheel

by keycoward



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, luv it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr post "Which person in your OTP rocks the ferris wheel while the other screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris wheel

The county fair was amazing this year. The lights were dazzling on the rides and sweet scents floated around in the air that filled Grif’s nostrils. He would love to taste each one that they had come from. But alas.

His stupid, cute, freckled, red headed friend.

He would pay for his crimes

As soon as he figured out a good way how.

Simmons had wanted to see all of the lights on top of the ferris wheel at night. Which is when the lines are the longest. Of course it was the best time to see them because it was the most aesthetically pleasing to everyone alike. But it was also the time the food vendors put out their freshest of treats. His stomach grumbled in protest of being teased with the food of the gods. Simmons shot him a look.

“You can go without eating for twenty minutes” He rolled his eyes as they neared the end of the line. At least they’d be able to get a seat in this round. It was probably weird for two guys to guys to go on the ferris wheel at the most “romantic time” to do so. They were getting looks at least.

Maybe he should tell him

He found Simmons staring at him and made a face. He cracked a smile and they shuffled forward once again. They reached the few metal steps and waited as the ride operator lowered another basket for the couple in front of them. Two giggling teenagers left their seat holding hands. Smiling at each other.

They probably made out while up there. It was a common teenage thing to do while on the ferris wheel. No one could tell you to stop making out because no one could see you. It was the ideal place for make outs like how behind the bleachers was the perfect place to smoke and the equipment room was the best for naps. It was just common knowledge,

They watched the older couple step on. The woman had flaming red hair and the man had a scar over his eye. Their hands were linked together as they were talking about something like being a couple didn’t matter. They’ve probably been together a few years, Grif thought and watched as the second ride operator secured the safety rail. Now it was their turn.

When the next basket came down they were surprised to see Wash and Tucker. Just as they were to see them.

“hey! You said you’re mom wouldn’t give you money for the fair this year” Grif narrowed his eyes at Tucker, who was now sweating bullets. Wash cut in before Tucker could say anything.

“He practically begged me so I payed his fair. See you two around” And with that, Wash dragged Tucker away. Simmons shrugged and they say down on the metal seat and the second ride operator set the bar. They were the last to be seated and the ferris wheel spun slowly to life.

Grif had an idea to get back at the bastard for depriving him of his food.

He took a hold of the metal bar and leaned back, and the forward.

Back and foward, back and forward, back and forward. He rocked them as Simmons shouted at him to stop. He clung to the seat for dear life. Grif laughed and rocked it just a little bit harder. 

“You sick son of a bitch why are you doing this to me?” Simmons cried out. Grif cackled evilly and continued his mayhem as Simmons tried to push his hands of the rail.

Neither realizing they were reaching the top until the wheel stopped suddenly. Lurching their seat forward a little too much for Grif and Simmons liking. The red head clung to Grif as a life line and stared fearfully at the ground. Grif let go of the bar and let the seat settle down. He glanced at Simmons, blushing a little bit before looking away. Simmons finally calmed himself down pried himself away from Grif.

The Hawaiian dug around in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Simmons glowered at him as he pulled one out.

“Seriously? You’re gonna smoke and ruin this lovely view?” Simmons practically pouted. Grif light one up and took hit of it.

“Not even Cigarettes Simmons, just look like ‘em” Grif grinned. Simmons gawked.

“Grif are you trying to get us arrested? I don’t wanna get high on a ferris wheel!”

“Jesus Simmons I was kidding! Of course they are cigarettes! I know way better to smoke up near your whiny ass” He breathed out a small plum of smoke. Simmons was pleased to know it wasn’t drugs but not happy he was still smoking

“Just don’t smoke it near me okay!” Simmons crossed his arms. Grif chuckled and Simmons blushed

“Don’t worry, I won’t blow it at you or anything nerd” He laughed and rested his arm on the back of the seat while gazing out at the lights. Simmons eyes the arm for a moment before leaning back again. He could feel the tips of Grifs finger press against his shoulder. He tried to pay attention to the view. Yes the view

Man a lot of people were gathering at the Ferris wheel. Were fireworks gonna happen soon? That’d be nice. They hadn’t done them for the past two years for some reason and it had been a while since he saw the display of pyrotechnics. It was nice to see chemistry made into widely appreciated art.

Simmons wished he could gather his confidence and do the one thing he actually dragged Grif up here to do. Maybe it wasn’t the right time, or the right place.

“Simmons” Grif spoke softly. His hand with the cigarette turned his head to face him. When did Grif get so close? He could feel his hand pulling him closer as he himself moved closer.  He could see smoke trailing from his lips before they were pressed against his.

Simmons blinked for a moment.

Usually they way did things was:

Do something meaningful together, then jokey around with that awkward sexual tension in the air, then one of them would say something to offend the other, then they would get into a fight and not talk to each other because the person in the wrong broke down and apologized then they did something meaningful again.

Grif just broke it.

He was breaking it! He was kissing him back! 

Grif flicked the cigarette away, not caring if it was finished or not and ran his hands through the red locks. Moving against the red heads lips in an almost criminal way. Simmons found his hand clutching at Grif’s shirt. Kissing your best friend while on the ferris wheel wasn’t exactly how Grif or Simmons thought this would end.

They pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. Grif stroked Simmons pale cheek with his thumb

“I had to. You’re mine, private kissass. Kind sick of the whole dancing around the gay feelings. More fun exploring them than trying t pray the gay away” He chuckled. Simmons blushed and smiled.

“Pray the gay away?” Simmons asked.

“I tried Simmons, didn’t work. So you’re stuck with me” Simmons adjusted himself and rested against Grif. Whose arm was around his shoulders and playing with his short red hair. Simmons didn’t know when but he had lit up another Cigarette and was taking a puff.

“We’ve been up hear for a while” Simmons commented.

“That’s because the wheels stuck.” Grif shrugged

“WHAT?”


End file.
